What Should I Do?
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Quinn's drowning. What should Santana do?


_**This is very AU, don't tell me I didn't tell you, as it never happened and is during the gap between Sectionals and Hello, but it's set to be during the summer!**_

Santana and Quinn had vowed since they were five that they would take the lifeguard training classes and then both become lifeguards when they were 16 together, since guys couldn't resist the two Cheerios in bikinis (well, they didn't say that part when they were five, but they did when they were 14.)

However, Quinn kind of screwed that up by getting pregnant with Santana's ex boyfriend.

So, Santana took the class with Brittany instead, but the blond girl failed, so Santana had to become a lifeguard by herself. However, Brittany came to the pool with her everyday to swim and work on her tan and hang out with Santana when she was on break.

Santana was at the pool one day on break. She was wearing her cutest black bikini, her hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she was wearing sunglasses. She sat there sipping her diet Coke while Brittany devoured a plate of cheese fries that Santana had bought for her. Santana was thinking about how Brittany would be in big trouble with Coach Sylvester when the summer ended and it was back to grueling Cheerios practices in the hot sun, and it was back to dieting and consuming nothing for weeks except for the Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse.

"Hey, isn't that Quinn?" Brittany asked, looking more confused than usual as she pointed to the enterance. Santana whirled around in her chair.

Sure enough, Quinn was walking through the gates. Her blond hair was also in a ponytail and she, too, was wearing sunglasses, but bikinis were out for her, and instead she was stuck with a baggy one piece that she borrowed from Mrs. Hudson before she moved out of Finns' household, the only swimsuit that could fit over her swollen belly.

"Wow," Santana muttered under her breath. "Preggers has guts; I never imagined that she'd show up to the pool this summer with that belly and those stretch marks. What a bitch!"

"Santana, be nice," Brittany scolded, frowning. "It's not Quinn's fault that she's pregnant."

"Um, B, do you know where babies come from?"

Brittany shook her head.

"Well, all I can say is, it is totally Quinn's fault for getting pregnant. If she didn't have sex with Puck, she would be life guarding with me in a bikini."

"Let's call her over!" Brittany said, excitedly bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Britt, no!" Santana said, but it was too late. Brittany had called Quinn's name, and the pregnant girl turned around as fast as she could, considering her current situation. Quinn began waddling over to their table. Quinn smiled at Brittany.

"Hey, B," she said, and then she noticed you sitting there. "Hey, S, um, wow, you're a lifeguard."

"Don't call me S anymore," you hissed. "And yeah, I'm a lifeguard, Tubbers, I'm not Preggers."

"Wow, I'm going in the water now, I'll see you two later."

"Santana," Brittany said. "Can't Quinn's baby die if she goes in the water?"

"What? Santana asked, more confused than ever.

"Well, won't Quinn's baby drown?"

"B…" Santana shook her head. "The baby's in Quinn's uterus, it's… protected by a whole bunch of… fat and fluid and stuff, no, Quinn's baby won't drown." Santana then looked at her waterproof watch. "Holy shit, my break ended two minutes. I got to run, Britt."

Santana headed back to her lifeguard stand and climbed up. Every morning when she left for the pool her mother thrust a bottle of sun block into her hands, ordering her to lather up so she wouldn't get sunburned or get skin cancer, but she opted to leave the sticky lotion off, so that she could get a decent tan while she lay in the suns' rays.

Santana straightened her crooked sunglasses, and reached up to take her hair from its ponytail. Once it tumbled down her back, she began to finger comb it and then, in one smooth motion, swept it back into a ponytail. She got the latest issue of Teen Vogue and began to read the horoscopes, keeping one eye on the pool.

She was reading an article about skin cancer when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned so she could see it clearly.

Someone was drowning in the water.

And that someone was Quinn.

Santana jumped up, thinking as you held your whistle. It would be double sorrow if Quinn died, because her baby would die as well. But maybe this was Gods' punishment for her because she got pregnant at sixteen, and not with her boyfriend's baby but her boyfriend's best friend's baby, and her best friend's ex boyfriend's baby. Maybe you could get revenge on her by letting her drown.

But no! You couldn't kill her. You had taken a code before you could become a lifeguard, stating that you would try to save each drowning person to the best of your ability.

You made your decision. You blew the whistle as hard as you could, and then dove into the water. You began to swim towards Quinn, with big power strokes. You reached out to grab Quinn, and then everything in your mind blurred at the corners.

You woke up in a room. It seemed to have cots and then things to cure people, like cotton balls and lots of band aids.

Were you home? No. But you didn't know where home was now. Was it at your parents' home? No that stopped being home a long time ago and started becoming a house, and had stopped being your HOUSE when they kicked you out for making a mistake. Was it Finn's home? No. At your own home you could be comfortable and relax, and you had never been able to relax when you were staying at his house, because you were worrying about all your lies to him. Was it at Puck's home? No. You would never be able to call his house home, because his mother shot dirty looks at you every night and wouldn't let you eat bacon, and you really hated it when his little sister Sarah stole your make up.

So where was home?

You thought long and hard, and figured out that you weren't at any of those threes' homes.

So where were you?

You looked out the window and saw a pool, of many of little kids in bathing suits, running around and splashing in the water and having tons of fun. And then all the memories of what happened came back to you.

You turned toward the table, and sure enough, you saw a girl standing there. She was wearing a cute black bikini, and her long silky dark hair was pulled into a ponytail. She wore a whistle around her neck.

Santana saved your life.

"San?" you asked, weakly.

She turned around. "Hey," she said, smiling weakly.

"Why?" you asked.

"Why what?" Santana asked. "Why didn't I let you drown? I wondered that myself at first, because while I hate you, I don't hate you that much, and I couldn't kill your innocent baby because you're a bad friend." Then, you saw Santana start to cry. The last time you saw her cry was when her dog, which she loved so much and was her best friend, ran into the street and got hit by a car. She cried in your arms for hours after that.

"No," you told her. "Why did you and Brittany stop being my friend after you found out I was pregnant? I mean, back then you couldn't have possibly known who was the father, so why?"

Santana shook her head. "You're wrong," she said. "We did know."

"How?" you asked.

She walked forward and sat with you on the cot. "Don't you think his 'I'm not a deadbeat story' was a little too practiced?"

Quinn gasped as Santana repeated what Puck had said. "I know what you're going through," Santana said. "I've been there."

"No you haven't!" you said. "We've been best friends since the age of three; I think I would have known if you were pregnant!"

"Wrong," Santana said, shaking her head sadly. "I got pregnant freshman year. I got an abortion. Brittany was there and held my hand as my baby was killed."

"It wasn't Puck's baby!" you yelled. "It was probably someone else's baby, seeing as you're a slut!"

"Don't call me a slut!" she shrieked. "If your weren't pregnant I would slap you, Tubbers." She shook her head. "The only people I've had sex with were Brittany and Puck, and I'm pretty sure Brittany didn't knock me up." You gasped. "That's right," Santana said. "I put on the slutty act and school because everyone else does it, but… I've only had sex with two people."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" you whispered. "We were best friends, I would have understood."

"Would you have?" Santana asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Really, Quinn? If you hadn't gone through a pregnancy, would you really have understood?"

"Yes!" you shouted.

"I don't think so," the Latina girl stated, shaking her head. "What with your celibacy act and what about Amy?" You gulped when Santana said the girls' name. "She was one of our best friends and when you found out she was pregnant…"

You shook your head, knowing Santana was right. "Look," the Cheerio said. "This very minute Puck is running around, trying to inflict your status on other unsuspecting virgins. I think you should break up with him and move in with me, Q, so he won't be able to mess you and that baby's life up any more than he already has."

You nodded your heart swelling with happiness when Santana called you Q. You hadn't heard anyone besides Brittany call you that in ages.

"Thanks," you said, as your former (and maybe now once more?) best friend pulled you in for a hug.

_**This is a one shot, but review anyways, please?**_


End file.
